


The man Behind the Leather.

by SpaghettieArmStrong



Category: LeatherFace - Fandom, Leatherface (2017), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Adoptive child bond, F/M, Found Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettieArmStrong/pseuds/SpaghettieArmStrong
Summary: Renee Luna Grey and her little boy are running from her abusive ex, and run in what seems to be a caring old lady named Luda Mae. This is a Thomas Hewitt fan fiction I’ve drawn art for this story but i don’t know how to upload them to google so it might not have worked.
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Original Character(s), Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Original Female Character(s), thom - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	The man Behind the Leather.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows how to upload a picture to google and make it not blurry please tell me.

She’s so blurry:(

The old car rattled as it drove along the bumpy dirt road, the cute little boy in the back seat slept soundly, only occasionally stirring when they went over a larger bump.   
“It’s okay baby, we’re nearly home...” Renee leans back from the drivers seat and pats his leg. In truth, she had no idea where they were going to go, the past two nights they’d slept in crappy motels. Why was Texas so damn empty, she had come from Louisiana, where he was. Her husband, ex, husband, she looked down at her hand where a slightly paler line stained her ring finger, and bruises littered her wrist from his touch touches. Her hand pulls down her dress down over he scars on her thighs as she spots a small shop, the first building she’d seen in miles. Renee smiles in relief and parks.

”Jasper, honey are you hungry?” She smiles, getting out shyly and opening the back door and picking up her little boy, he was only 3 and a half. She was young and had him even younger, getting pregnant and married at 18, her skin was fairly dark, and her figure was slightly larger, she had gorgeous caramel curls and eyes like whiskey in the sun, her lips were rosey and plump and she had thick framed good glasses on her face adding to her cuteness. Her little boy was pinkish, still a little tan but rosey faced with bushy, cute brown curls, his face was freckled and he had bright blue green eyes and button nose, his mother was so glad he hadn’t inherited any looks from his parents, his skin was just a little lighter. The young women walked into the little gas station holding the child, pulling her sundress down again to her knees and making sure Jasper wasn’t too hot in his overall shorts.   


“Come on Honey wake up...” she gently coos as he stirs in her arms, he rubs his little eyes and she smiles “there’s my angel.” She puts him down and holds his hand “sleep well?” Jasper nods at the question and smiles tiredly before yawning. They walk into the old shop hand in hand and are created by a cheerful older lady. 

"Well hello to you both, who's this little one? Oh do mind me we don't have a lot of customers." She says grinning and looks around the dusty shop. 

"Hi, it's alright it's nice, we've been on the road for days and so far you're the nicest person we've met." Renee smiles "were looking to get some food."

"Well that's very sweet of you to say. Say if you two are hungry, and you've been traveling I live nearby. I could get you both a meal and a room to rest." The lady smiles and a shiver runs through Renee, this stranger was giving up her home very willingly and it made her suspicious, but as she heard her little boys tummy growl she sighs. 

"Maybe just one night... We're looking for a new home here in Texas." The mother says softly stroking her boys hair. 

"Well okay then, I'm heading home soon, you never said your name miss, I'm Luda Mae but you can call me mama." 

"Um, hi Luda Mae... I'm Renee Grey and this is Jasper... He's a little shy..." Ludas smile falters when she doesn't call her mama, bit smiles at Jasper, he reminded her so much of her not so little, little boy. 

"I have a boy at home who's shy, oh you'll just love him."

"What's his name?"

"Thomas."


End file.
